Soulless Knight
by finalhour300
Summary: Soul stolen and now trapped on a world that she doesn't know. Lily is a Bosmer Dragon Knight trapped in Alegasia who is attempting to thwart the plans of Molag Bal, Reclaim her soul and assist rebels at the same time. if she dies again she will be pissed (i'm aware that it needs some editing i realized this after i posted, i will update it with an edited version ASAP)


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily screamed as the high elf's dagger pierced her heart. She was falling so far, dragged down by chains that were pulling her in two. She felt lost and empty, like she was a baby that lost her parents./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily jerked herself awake, standing quickly. She didn't recognize her surroundings as/span span style="font-size: 14pt;"she sat in a cell that looked jagged and rustic. The cell had minimal accommodations, just a pile of some root to sleep on, a stool and of course a large imposing gate to the prison itself./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily put a hand over her heart where that blasted Altmer bastard had stabbed her and felt no wound. As if to top it off she felt no pulse and she felt so… so empty./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Damn it all, I'm dead!" Lily screamed./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily went to a corner sat down and began to cry. Her fiancé had sold her to that Altmer like a common slave and he sacrificed her to some Daedra. Damn it all, she was only 19. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"She /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"had her whole life ahead of her in Valenwood, but now she was a Daedra's toy./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The hair on/span span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily's arms stood on end as an apparition of a human man appeared before her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Good, you are awake," the apparition said, the voice echoing mystically./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Who in the Divine's names are you?" Lily yelled in an angry voice./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Like you I am a prisoner in this place, but so much more. I am the past and the future."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I just want the head of the son of a bitch who sold me to the necromancer… and perhaps the Altmer Necromancer's head," Lily said, concluding the sentence after a moment of thought./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Both your Nordic and Bosmer heritages have bred true in you, it seems. I already see the rage of the Nordic Warrior, but also the patience of a Bosmer Hunter," the apparition said with a pleased expression./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily was surprised. Most people thought she was just another Wood elf./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Her mother had been a ranger in the employ of Valenwood while her father had been a renegade Akavir warrior from somewhere in Skyrim. Both had taught her their styles through their own trainingso she was technically a Dragon knight and a Ranger./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""The majority of your powers from your training were removed from you upon death, but over time with practice and some interference you shall regain your abilities," the apparition said answering the unformed question./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Where am I?" Lily asked as the emptiness shrouded her thoughts./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I will tell you, but do not speak the name of this realms lord, here it can be deadly. You stand in the wailing prisons of Coldharbour, you were sent here when the Necromancer Mannimarco and his worm cult stole your soul. Before I depart you must know, there is a breakout happening at this very moment. When you leave this place, find Lyris Titan-Born." With that the apparition vanished./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"An Argonian appeared at the gate to her cell./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""You there, we are escaping! I'm unlocking your cell! Now hurry!" He said before fleeing./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily ran toward the now open gate, she would not go down again without putting up a proper fight. The thought of vengeance spurred her on as she left the cell. This Mannimarco's head would be on her mantel, right next to the decaying skull of her traitor of an ex-Fiancé./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily picked up a longbow and two hand axes from the armoury table, neither as good or as well maintained as her own but beggars can't be choosers./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The Argonian from earlier ushered her through the exit and ran back in to the prison to rescue more prisoners./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"A skeleton rose up/span span style="font-size: 14pt;"from a nearby pile of bones a sword in hand. Lily smiled, finally a chance to test her weakened self./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"She charged forward, bellowing/span span style="font-size: 14pt;"a war cry. In under a minute she crushed the creature's rib cage with the flat of her axe and with her other axe punctured its skull causing it to collapse, no longer being a good host for the Daedra within./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Do not slow, vestige. With the passing of time any indecision becomes decision," The apparition's voice echoed within the hollow confines of her mind./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily ran faster than she knew she could through the shadowy confines of the prison's atrium and almost collided with a huge brute of a Nord woman, standing at least 7 feet tall./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Careful!" The woman cried out as Lily stopped just before collision./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The woman quickly looked Lily up and down before saying another word./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Well you appear to have quite a bit more meat on you than most of the poor bastards imprisoned here. I'm Lyris."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Lyris Titan-Born? An apparition of a man told me to find you," Lily said surprised that the woman was real./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily grumbled incoherently as she and Lyris trudged through the catacombs that 'Sir' Cadwell insisted led to this Prophet's prison. So far they'd been down here for ten minutes and all they found were feral, soulless, half eaten dead bodies and traps./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Look there's a ladder!" Lyris said pointing to just past the twenty-seventh spike trap so far./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily nodded running forward and summersaulted over the trap landing perfectly on her feet, she then waited as Lyris took her sweet time timing the trap./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The two climbed the ladder and emerged in a large rotunda with a translucent diamond-shaped cell floating in a hole in the room's centre. Within the diamond was most definitely the man who had sent the apparition./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Alright, there hasn't really been a good time to explain this before now, but we will be parting ways. Do your best to keep the prophet safe," Lyris said as she approached an altar overlooking the diamond cell./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""What? Why?" Lily asked with shock plastered over her face./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""There is a trick to this prison. In order to free the prophet another living being must take his place."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""No! There must be another way!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Believe me, I wish there was, but your dead along with all of Coldharbour so it falls to me," Lyris said with a sigh./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""It was nice however to meet the daughter of Beour Shadow-blade," Lyris said smiling as she was surrounded by a magical aura./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"In a flash of light Lyris was gone, and the Prophet stood free from his prison./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Quickly, Vestige. We must escape this place!" The Prophet said./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Vestige?" Lily asked./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""That is the name I have given you, you are a vestige of your former self, an empty vessel that longs to be filled."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Alrighty then, now that I'm reminded for the twentieth time today of having had my soul stolen let's get out of here." Lily sighed./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""There is a Dark Anchor to the north but beware. While we were taken from Tamriel, all of the God of Schemes forces are focused on dragging the Realm of Alagaesia into Coldharbour," the Prophet said calmly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""So we escape to this… Alagaesia … and we eventually get back to Tamriel?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Correct, now let us hurry!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"With that the two of them left the cell room and went north through hallways to the Dark Anchor./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"A huge apparition made of darkness appeared in the pit below the anchor./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I am the face of pain, the souls of the damned are my weapons, you face eons of suffering for your indolence," the voice of Molag Bal rumbled. The shade summoned a giant skeleton that was taller than Lyris./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Do not fear, Vestige! Stand firm!" the Prophet yelled./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""You don't have to tell me twice, old man," Lily growled./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The battle ended quickly since her skill had begun to return. In the end she drew on the small amount of power left in her and burned the Daedra within the Skeleton with a flaming strike./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Now, Vestige, before we leave we must re-attune you with the mortal world," the Prophet said as he stared up towards the portal above the anchor./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""How? I'm dead."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Hold still, I will show you something that you must swear you will use sparingly."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I swear on the blood of my father that I will use this power wisely," Lily said immediately./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The Prophet reached into his pocket and removed a black soul-gem that glowed with the soul's strength./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""This soul belonged to a member of The Worm Cult whom I killed. Now the soul will be the fuel for your restoration. I understand your immediate disgust, but this is the only way for you to reach Alagaesia. If we could return to Tamriel I would give you a Skyshard, but that is not an option right now," the Prophet said, gingerly extending the stone toward Lily./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Lily stood frozen but then thought of all the lives the Worm Cult had stolen, all the souls tortured and her vengeance. With those thoughts she took the stone from the Prophet's hand./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The effect was immediate, the stone floated in front of her and the energy from the soul drained and flowed into Lily. She felt exactly the same./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""You won't feel any different until we leave this place. I will open the way but beware, there is no way to know where we will end up. In fact it is doubtful we will arrive at the same place," the Prophet yelled as the anchor started to activate./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I'll find you somehow!" Lily yelled over the noise of Magicka flowing./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The prophet nodded and began to call upon the power of Akatosh./span/p 


End file.
